Things Change
by luvtwilight
Summary: What if Bella left Edward? What will happen when the Cullens go visit Aro?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Edward, we are going to Italy to see Aro." Alice said walking into my room and throwing every piece of clothing I owned into a black suit case. I sighed and helped her.

I had fallen apart when Bella left me. I went looking for her, but I found her dead. Victoria had killed her and in return, I killed Victoria. For the past 30 years, I didn't talk to anyone. Now, I had to go to Italy. Great! I thought.

The plane ride was boring as hell, but when Aro greeted us at the door, I knew something was up. I didn't know what was happening until I hear a voice say,

"Good morning Aro!"


	2. Teleporting Rules

Chapter 1

Teleporting Rules

BPOV

I walked into the main room and smiled at Aro who was at the door. "Good morning Aro. How was your…" my voice trailed off. I looked at the people standing behind Aro. They were all looking at me in shock. "DAMN IT ARO!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!" I screamed. I was about to scream my head off when Jane walked in and put her hand over my mouth.

"You are NOT going to break another T.V. with your screams. I actually like this one." Jane said. I rolled my eyes and teleported away from her.

"Bella, what did I say about teleporting in the house." Aro said in a warning.

I thought for a moment. "Nothing." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm telling you now. No teleporting in the house." Aro said.

"But Aro, that gives Jane an advantage over me in our 'competitions.'" I said making the best puppy dog face ever.

"Fine, no teleporting unless it is in a competition." Aro said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said walking over to the sofa.

"Speaking of competitions, I want a rematch!" Jane yelled.

"3, 2, 1" Aro said. As soon as he said one, Marcus, Caius, Heidi, and Felix were all in the room.

"We heard the word rematch and we want to watch." Said Heidi.

"Of course you do." Aro said. I stood up and walked over to Jane.

"Anytime, anywhere." I said smiling.

"Now, in the power room." Jane said. I smiled.

"Bella, may the Cullens come and watch too? I want to see the look on their faces when they see your powers." Heidi said. I nodded and everyone followed my and Jane to the power room.


	3. The Rematch and After

Chapter 2:

The Rematch and After

When we walked into the power room, it was really a big stadium, and Jane and I took our positions. "BEGIN!" Aro called. Jane got in a fighting stance and I laid down on the ground. I focused my thoughts and I was about to attack when I heard, "What it Bella doing?"

"Time out!" I called.

"Bella." Jane whined. I rolled my eyes.

"If I hear a single word out of the Cullens, I will destroy each and every one of you with one hit!" I yelled. They all gulped.

I laid back down and said time in. My concentration was back and I attacked. My 'spirit' left my body and I entered Jane. I made her attack herself and then reentered my body. I stood up and smiled at her.

She began to charge and I thought of the happiest memories I could think out. They just happened to be about Edward. Of course he saw this and was shocked. I grabbed everyone's shock and anger and stored it.

The happy memories made me glow and I blinded Jane. While she was blinded I hit her with the stored up anger (fire) and shock (electricity). Jane glared at me and concentrated on me trying to use her power. It really didn't work as well when I was teleporting around randomly.

I thought of blinding sunlight and the sun came out behind the clouds. It was like the sun was in the room with us. I made my final attack. I changed in to a wolf on fire and slammed her into the wall. I had won…again.

"THE WINNER IS BELLA!" Aro said. I ran over and helped Jane up.

"You really do have a lot of powers." She said. I smiled and we hugged. Jane and I were the best of friends.

"Come on Bella, we need to change." Heidi said. I looked over and saw that her clothes were also torn. I smiled and walked arm and arm with my sisters up to my room. the three of us shared a room.

"Heidi, put on Jillian!" Jane said.

"Ok, but Bella has to sing." I smiled and sighed.

**I've been dreaming for so long,  
To find a meaning to understand.  
The secret of life,  
Why am I here to try again?**

Will I always, will you always  
See the truth when it stares you in the face?  
Will I ever, will I never free myself  
By breaking these chains?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
Have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

I've been living for so long,  
Many seasons have passed me by.  
I've seen kingdoms trough ages  
Rise and fall, I've seen it all.

I've seen the horror; I've seen the wonders  
Happening just in front of my eyes.  
Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
Have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

Jillian our dream ended long ago.  
All our stories and all our glory I held so dear.  
We won't be together  
For ever and ever, no more tears.  
I'll always be here until the end.  
Jillian, no more tears...  
Jillian, no more tears...

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
Have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

I was laughing by the end of the song when I heard…

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
